A power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is a type of MOSFETs that is designed to handle significant power levels, such as high voltage levels and/or high current levels. Power MOSFETs can be used in various applications such as, for example, display drivers, power converters, motor controllers, vehicle power devices, etc. One type of power MOSFET is a laterally-diffused metal-oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor. In general, an LDMOS transistor has various characteristics, for example, a high gain, a high power output, and a high efficiency at high frequencies, etc., so as to make the LDMOS transistor suitable to be used with microwave and radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers.